Falling Down
by xXteamCOURTNEYXx
Summary: Courtney has finaly moved on. She has a great boyfriend and career. So what happens when she has to defend her bad boy ex with his gothic girlfriend by his side  in court? DxC of course! rated T for caution-rating may change. R&R please. summary sucky.
1. This is how it starts

The best part of falling down is watching everyone else's faces when you get back up.

~Me

You know what sucks about being a lawyer? Finding out that that probono case you have to take? Yeah, it's your ex's. Mm-hmm, yeah that sucks, but wait, it gets even _better_. Try finding out that that ex of yours is the guy that you dated on a _reality show_ when you were _seventeen _–which let me tell you, was NOT the best year of my life- who totally cheated on you with your supposed _friend _ who turned out to be totally be in love with him! Oh yeah, not to forget to mention that after that you totally threw yourself at a bunch of guys who DIDN"T want you and you totally humiliated yourself trying to extract your revenge on the happy couple.

MY. LIFE. SUCKS.

Yeah, so, just for you slow pokes who take a little time catching on to things, I'm representing my jerk face of an ex, Duncan, with his bimbo of a girlfriend, Gwen in some kind of Libel case. I guess some guy sent some memo to his boss that said Duncan was embezzling funds. This should be fun. I'm walking into the room to meet them now. Please God, give me the strength to be professional and NOT commit capital murder. I am really gonna need it. Ugh, here I go pushing through the doors…!

**And now, for your feature presentation:**

"So you see, winning this case will be a piece of cake." Courtney said, pasting her most lawyerly smile on her face. She glanced at the clock on the ceiling, almost 8:30. She needed to leave soon to get ready for her date. She looked back at the couple sitting across from her. "Any questions?"

Gwen shook her head silently while Duncan looked at her oddly. "No. No I guess we're good." He said glancing sideways at Gwen. Courtney ignored the undertone in his voice and smiled again.

"Okay, then I'll see you Monday so we can further discuss the case-"

"Would you like to go to dinner with us? You know to…celebrate a…good beginning to the case?" He finished roughly. She regarded him uncertainly.

"That's, kind of you," She stated awkwardly "But I actually already have plans…"

"Oh, that's understandable," said Gwen, while giving her boyfriend a weird look. He didn't notice because he was still looking at Courtney. His Teal eyes were completely unreadable.

They then said their goodbyes and Gwen and Duncan took the elevator while Courtney took the stairs. She didn't see them as she exited the building and was relieved. She got the distinct impression that they didn't believe her about her date and told herself she didn't care. She didn't have to prove herself to them. Sighing, she got in her car and drove off.

"You're not serious!" said Bridgette, astonished. They arrived about 15 minutes ago to the fancy restaurant their dates were taking them to and Courtney had finally gotten a chance to tell her best friend what had happened at her job today. Meanwhile, their dates got caught up in a conversation about hockey. Boys. "Did you guys only talk about the case?"

"Yes! And Ohmygod Bridge, it was sooo awkward!"

"I bet." said Bridgette laying a hand sympathetically on Courtney's arm.

"What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do about what, Court?" Her boyfriend of three years, Michael, leaned over to her, his dark eyes regarding her fondly. She melted a little and started to inwardly panic. She couldn't tell Michael about _Duncan_. That would just cause problems! Luckily Bridgette, sensing her friend's distress, changed the subject.

"So, Michael, how's your sister?" Michael's sister had gotten into a car accident about a month ago and had broken her left arm and gotten a concussion.

"She's really good. She's at home now and the doctors think she'll be completely back to normal in…" Courtney sent a grateful smile to Bridgette who winked back at her. As Courtney listened to her boyfriend talk, she was aware of two shadows that cast over their table. Courtney froze and her stomach dropped.

"Hey Courtney,"

It was Duncan and Gwen.

**~ Tell me what you think! This is only my second story so please be nice…I'll post up another chapter if I get enough reviews and if my reviewers want me too. Yeah and I know it's not the best- I'm still working on this whole writing thing. See ya! ;p~**


	2. Then this happens

**~I would first like to thank my lovely reviewers**** it is a joy to be writing for you ;). You guys make my day! And now that I'm done with all the formalities, I present to you, Chapter two! ~**

"Um. Hi." Said Courtney. An awkward silence ensued while Bridgette and Geoff stared at the couple in shock. Courtney glanced at Michael who looked from her to Duncan with a confused expression on his face. She inwardly groaned. Why, oh, _why_, out of _all_ of the restaurants in Canada did they have to pick _this_ one to eat at?Geoff was the first to speak.

"Hey bro!" He stood up and gave Duncan a Man Hug and gave Gwen a friendly slap on the back. "Dude, I haven't seen you guys in forever! How have you two been?" While Geoff, Gwen, and Duncan caught up, Michael turned to Courtney.

"Isn't Duncan the guy you dated when you were on that show? And isn't Gwen the reason you two broke up?" Courtney nodded. Then he asked: "Are you going to be okay?"

Her stomach suddenly warmed. This was why she loved him. "I'm going to be great. Thanks for asking." She kissed him once, then twice, and kept kissing him until they heard Geoff clear his throat loudly. They broke apart, both a little out of breath. Courtney's face turned bright red while Michael looked a little dazed. Then he blinked.

"Whoa. Ahem. Sorry about that. You were saying?" Bridgette giggled while Geoff rolled his eyes.

"I was saying that I invited Duncan and Gwen," He repeated, pointing with his thumb at the not quite forgotten couple. "To eat with us. Is that cool?"

"I've got no problem with it. What about you Court?" Michael looked at Courtney. Courtney looked from her current boyfriend to her ex, who was watching the two of them with a stiff expression on his face. His beautiful wonde-she shook herself. Who was she kidding? He was a lying, cheating, dirtbag! And she would _never_ go back to him.

"No problem." She said.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

After Duncan and Gwen sat down and talked to Bridgette for a bit, Courtney introduced Michael.

"So you guys, this is my boyfriend, Michael Chambers." He smiled and shook both Duncan and Gwen's hands.

"Nice to meet you." He said. Duncan raised his eyebrow-still pierced- and didn't return the greeting. Instead he asked a question.

"Yeah. So how long have you and Courtney been dating?"

Courtney wanted to punch Duncan in the face for his tone. If anyone should have an attitude here it should be HER. Just sayin.

"Three years and two months."

Duncan looked vaguely surprised. He let out a low whistle. "Long time. So are you guys planning to get married or anything?" He inquired.

"Well-"

"What about you and Gwen? Are you guys planning to tie the knot anytime soon?" Courtney interrupted.

Gwen answered. "Actually, I don't believe in the constitution of marriage."

"Really? Why?" That was Bridgette.

"We don't need a piece of paper to define our love." Courtney inwardly rolled her eyes. If it was Bridgette telling her this she might believe it, but since it was Gwen, she guessed Duncan just hadn't asked her yet.

"Oh. But still. Weddings are fun, don't you think? Geoff and I are having ours on a beach in Hawaii."

"Yeah," Said Geoff. "It's gonna be awesome! I get to kiss Bridge while she's in a pretty dress and then I get to watch her rip it off and surf some waves!" They all laughed while Bridgette blushed.

"Congrats you two," said Gwen, smiling at Bridgette. Courtney noticed that Gwen was studiously ignoring her gaze. Whatever. Her phone beeped. She looked down at her phone and sighed. It was her Mom.

"I gotta take this," she murmured to Michael. Then to the rest she said, "Be right back you guys." She kissed her date on the cheek, and then got up.

"Don't be too long." Said Duncan. She ignored him and turned to leave. Michael caught her hand gently in his.

"Let me know if you need anything." She smiled and nodded. He dropped her hand and she headed out.

"Yeah, Mom, I know. _Okay._ I'll see you next week. I love you too. Bye." Courtney sighed and leaned against an arch outside of the building. She didn't want to go back inside- the tension in there was killing her! She rubbed her temples. What to do, what to do…

"Are you okay?" She jumped as Duncan's voice came from beside her. "Whoa, there Jumpy McChicken, didn't mean to scare you. I just came out for a smoke." He held up a cigarette as evidence.

"I wasn't scared." She mumbled. Not wanting to be out alone with Duncan, she tried to make a break for it. "Well, I should probably go back in so-" He stopped her as she tried to leave.

"Wait a minute, princess," he said. Her hands balled into fists at the use of that stupid nickname. "We need to talk."

**~And that's the end of chapter two! Tell me what you think! Also fell free to suggest story ideas or anything so that I get an idea of what YOU want. DXC FOREVERRR- peace!-**


	3. Which Led To This

**So sorry I haven't updated for so long! Things have been really hectic. Thanks for all your reviews though- they're like milk for my cereal ;D. Anyhoo, here's chappie numbah three.**

**Enjoy!**

"_We need to talk."_

Ha-Courtney sure didn't think so and she promptly let him know. " No, we really don't. _You _need to exercise your disgusting habit," She said, eyeing the cigarette in his hand. "While _I _need to re-enter the restaurant and make my way back to our friends." She started to leave again, but was stopped by his voice.

"That afraid to be alone with me sweetheart? I promise not to bite if you don't." She didn't even have to look at his face to tell he was smirking-she could hear it in his voice. It took every ounce of will power she had to refrain from punching something. She turned to face him.

.

"Fine. You want to talk? Talk. You've got sixty seconds."

He didn't miss a beat." Why did you take the case?"

The question surprised her. She didn't know what she had expected, but that wasn't it. She recovered and answered. "I had to." He arched an eyebrow at her disbelievingly. "Look," She huffed. " I'm trying to make partner at the firm. The more pro-bono cases I take, the better I look for the job."

"Right. And I guess my case just happened to be one you randomly picked." He was being sarcastic of course. Courtney never did things randomly.

"No." She bit out through gritted teeth. "But don't flatter yourself- I didn't want this case at all. My boss watched the show. He thought giving me the case would be funny." Sick bastard.

" Okay. But isn't that, like, conflict of interest or some shit?" Did he just… did he really just ask her that?

"Are you questioning my ability to do my job?"

He blinked back at her, surprised. "I wasn't-"

"Because if you are, let me assure you of one thing _Duncan. _No matter my own _personal _feelings on a case, I know how to get the job done, and I get the job done well. And if you have a problem with that, then you can find yourself a new lawyer-I really don't care." She all but snarled. "Your sixty seconds are up."

She spun on her heel and marched back inside, leaving Duncan under the archway, dazed expression on his face and a forgotten cigarette in his hand.

Courtney walked in the restaurant, found her table, and sank wearily down in her seat. Noticing this, Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You okay?"

"What?" She blinked up at him and quickly thought of an excuse. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. It's my, um, Mom. You know, just being her." She waved her hand dismissively. She felt bad for lying, but she didn't want too talk about the Duncan thing, and she knew Michael would.

"Did you see Duncan out there?" Gwen suddenly asked. Courtney looked at her. She looked the same, really, except that her hair had grown longer. She was pretty-even though Courtney would never admit that out loud to anyone. Duncan and her were similar too in style and interests. Gwen wasn't argumentative, and had her temper in check- the complete opposite of Courtney. And it sucked that that had turned out to be what Duncan had wanted, because Courtney wasn't going to change herself into something she wasn't for _anyone_.

"Courtney," Bridgette whispered, elbowing Courtney in her side.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Um, yeah. He's out there. Smoking." Courtney couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust. "He'll be back soon, though, I think."

After that a bit of mundane conversation followed. Gwen told everyone about her career as a make-up artist on horror movie sets(Courtney was a bit irritated to admit she was impressed). Duncan was a co-manager of a successful tattoo shop, which Courtney had already learned from the case. She wasn't surprised by this at all. He might have been a lying cheating ogre, but he was definitely an artistic ogre.

Speaking of the idiot.

"Did you miss me?" He asked Gwen as he eased back in his seat.

"Yeah," She smiled as he put his arm around her. " Thought you got lost out there for a second."

"Nahhh," He drawled, then grinned. "So what are we all talking about?"

"Careers." Replied Bridgette. "Congrats on the shop."

"Thanks." He said. " What about the rest of you?" Bridgette told everyone of her vegan restaurant and Geoff of his event planning business. Courtney didn't have to , obviously. That left Michael.

"I help people train for the UFC," He said. "I'm also a personal trainer."

"Wow," said Gwen, smiling. "Tough guy."

"He's also in the Big Brother program close to where we live," Courtney put in proudly. "He's great with kids." She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Wow," Duncan said tonelessly. "That's great." A moment of awkward silence passed until Geoff started talking about this 'totally awesome' party he was planning for some kids Bar Mitzvah. Courtney leaned on Michael's shoulder and tried to make herself pay attention.

**That's it for chapter three, hoped you liked it. Please don't forget to review and feel free to tell me what you liked and didn't like so I know what to feed you in later chapters.****J**

**Later people 3 **


End file.
